


Ozzymandias

by Left_Handed_Rick, Squikkums



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alien Sex, Character Study, Chronic Depression, Depression, Disconnect, Existential Dread, Exophilia, Isolation, Other, Substance Abuse, cosmic horror, god-complex, headcanons, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Handed_Rick/pseuds/Left_Handed_Rick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squikkums/pseuds/Squikkums
Summary: Weird Rick had defined the Central Finite Curve, and although he wanted that to matter, being the point of origin for the entire 6th dimension of the Infinite Rick didn’t mean shit to his interdimensional counterparts. He liked to think the “weird” descriptor, grafted onto his name was the result of his long list of interspecific sexual encounters across the multiverse, but it was undoubtedly some sort of self-aware irony.He was The Rouge– The Rickest Rick–  the outlier in a multiverse of his own making, and there was nothing his collective selves loved more than repudiating his perceived sense of superiority.This is what it was to be a God.





	Ozzymandias

**Author's Note:**

> ###  Extras For This Fic 
> 
>        
>  [ ✦ Ozzymandias Fic Webpage ](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/ozzymandias.html)   
> 
> 
> ### Author's Note
> 
>  **Full disclosure to readers:** While the protagonists of this fic do not feature a Rick/Morty ship, many of the stories in the Starry Citadel AU will. Because this is an interconnected universe, Rick/Morty Rick/Rick Morty/Morty and Gen may make an appearance in the background.
> 
> This fic will be a series of character study vignettes with hints of Evil Morty. It is listed as complete but will update as expanded. Ships, tags, and warnings may change.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lonely? Dude, you have yourself- your infinite selves. It's a nonstop party where all the guests are the only person we like. You think it's cool being the smartest man on Earth, but once we give you this technology, you become the smartest thing in every conceivable universe—The Infinite Rick, a god._

 

Weird Rick had defined the Central Finite Curve, and although he wanted that to matter, being the point of origin for the entire 6th dimension of the Infinite Rick didn’t mean shit to his interdimensional counterparts. He liked to think that the “weird” descriptor, grafted onto his name was the result of his long list of interspecific sexual encounters across the multiverse, but it had always been some sort of self-aware irony.

He was _The Rouge,_   _The Rickest Rick_ – the outlier in a multiverse of his own making, and there was nothing his collective selves loved more than repudiating his skewed sense of superiority, shitting on the effigy of their own image.

The multiversal truth was that Rick Sanchez had become his own higher power if only to save himself.

But the concept of escape through radical freedom was inherently a paradox. Freedom itself was a cage built of its own limitless potential, and the former scientist had condemned himself to exist within the restraints of his own design.

 

_This is what it was to be a God..._

 

Rick contemplated the void of his existence as he listlessly maneuvered his ship through the depths of his most faithful mistress, _old’ lady space \_ , who would always be independent from, and indifferent to human understanding.

He scoffed towards the distorted reflection of his face manifesting against the windshield, before taking a long pull from his flask, immediately chasing it with another. _Whatever kept him from killing himself at night._

He wasn’t sure at what point the self-actualization had occurred, but by the time he arrived at the ability of self-awareness, the disconnect he felt, caused what might have otherwise been potential revelation, to degrade into nothing more than mere indifferent acknowledgment.

 

_...This is what it was to be a God._

 

Rick Sanchez no longer considered himself human. 

He could no longer perceive his place in the multiverse as the main character, or any character –  an unintended consequence of stripping your existence of such stabilizing assumptions. If he _were_ to apply such assumptions; however, the evidence pointed towards some sort of pseudo-omnipotence – A God – but even the Central Finite Rick couldn’t create an alcohol so strong, that he himself could get satisfyingly drunk on it.  

His reward for transcending to the higher dimension was the aforementioned paradox: a complete, and inconsolable loss of the ability to create purpose and meaning surrounding his own existence.

 

The void, vacuously expanding with a vapid force was suffocating.

 

To breathe, he aimlessly played, partied and fucked his way through the ennui of the cosmos, indifferent to whatever narratives had been currently unfolding for the lifeforms he came across, and in turn, lifeforms became unknowable to him. Like a parasite, he lost himself inside of their lives and bodies relishing the meaning they gave to him. He indulged in their vendettas and irrational attachments. Self-imposed meaning.

 

 

He didn't think about it.

His involvement in their lives didn’t matter one way or the other.

 

 

 

 

Rick killed them with the same indifference in which he created and destroyed worlds.

 

The deity took another long pull from his flask, draining its remaining contents. Indulgences of hedonistic excess had become a stand-in of sorts for his own pursuit of meaning – if his ego could be found anywhere, then _why not_ the bottom of a bottle? He glanced towards his reflection again as it ebbed and flowed around the alcohol-hued edges of his vision, and against the starry backdrop of glimmering nothingness, Rick passively wondered if any existence in the cosmos could cause him to remember what it was to be human.

What it meant to suffer, and to struggle against the impossible, overwhelming odds of one’s own futility and demise. To be unquestionably weak, yet still willing to sacrifice oneself, in exchange for something greater. Able to find purpose and meaning.

Able to create it. 

He bitterly chuckled. Throwing the empty flask behind him. At this point, it would have to be an existence worthy of destroying a god. To be able to do that, some poor fucker would likely have to walk the same path as he.

 

Rick would rather serve out his sentence in the void alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The Starry Citadel AU Dimensional Splits:** This gets elaborated throughout multiple fics in the Starry AU but is expoed the most in-depth in [ Afterlife. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164759/chapters/30109404) The general idea is that Rick’s multiverse of dimensions, all derive from a single point-of-origin timeline, (Like branches of the same tree). Weird Rick, our character of focus in this fic is known as the Central Finite Rick, or the trunk of the timeline tree. 
> 
> **Starry Citadel Existentialism:** The Starry AU references a lot of ideas from existentialist philosophy. In this chapter Chamus and Satre are referenced with the "Meaning of life is whatever keeps you from killing yourself", and "We are condemned to be free." [ Take Me to Church ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338720/chapters/30535860#workskin) explores these ideas in greater detail. The Omnipotence Paradox is also referenced. 
> 
> **Plato's Theory of Forms, Weird Rick as the One True Rick:** Extending that tree metaphor, we recognize a tree because it has an inherent tree-ness quality. Similarly, regardless of whether it is a Couch Rick or a Pickle Rick, we recognize an inherent Rick-ness. The Rickest Rick could be interpreted using [ Plato’s Theory of Forms ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgotDFs6cdE) as the platonic ideal (The Rick who reflects _the essence_ or general amalgamate of Rick) or it could be interpreted as the Rick who is the simply the point of origin on the CF Curve. (Guess which interpretation Weird Rick prefers). 
> 
> **The CF Rick, is Weird Rick, who is Rick C-137 in the Starry AU: Weird Rick is the Starry AU's C-137 Rick, but this story takes place long before he returns to the Smith household.** In the [ Evil Morty Episode (S1E10). ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GI4Eax8_ggI) Morty, assumedly speaking through Evil Rick, refers to one of the Ricks on the evil spectrum as "Suuupper Wierd." Initially we thought this was a joke about C-137 being super weird, because Rick and Morty had changed realities, but C-137 says “I get it, So what do you want me to team up with you and take down the council of Ricks. Is that where you’re going with this? That’s where I’d be going.” 
> 
> What makes this worth pointing out, however, is that later, during in the [ Rickshank Redemption episode (S3E7), ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lFUI17c8KDw) we see a flashback where a Rick arrives via portal to speak with Blue-pants Rick, claiming “I didn’t… _I did_ ” just as Weird Rick shows up on screen. The show later lists his name as "Weird Rick" both in the cast and the Pocket Mortys game. Why list the character with the name "Weird" in S3E7, when he's not even called “Weird Rick” in the episode he appears in. S1E10 is the only instance where Rick is described by another Rick as "weird"
> 
> Our running theory is that Weird Rick is actually Rick C-137, and the flashback the viewers saw was accurate, but we were led/conned (by Rick C137) to believe that blue pant's Rick was "our" Rick in the flashback, when it was really Weird Rick (Rick offers the information that he used to wear blue pants to lead us on -a classic con.), and Rick's reactions of seeing Diane and Beth killed could be potentially of regret and shame for his past actions of being so ruthless. 
> 
> Weird Rick's photo is also seen on the wall of the [ Morty Academy in S3E7, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFtJBbQqKcQ) so it could be assumed that Weird Rick may have been involved in the early Morty academy or the Citadel. If he was some sort of founder, it would make sense with Rick’s character – why he was “Against the idea of the Citadel from the beginning”, and his motivations to destroy it in S3E1. It also makes sense why the council of Ricks refer to him as the Rogue in S1E10.

**Author's Note:**

> ###  Starry AU Extras
> 
>        
>  [ ✦ Ozzymandias Fic Webpage ](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/ozzymandias.html)   
>  [ ✦ Starry AU Homepage ](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/index.html)   
>  [ ✦ Fic Update Schedule ](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/index.html#status)   
>  [ ✦ Starry AU Worldbuilding](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/index.html#world)   
>  [ ✦ Citadel Citizens ](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/citadel-citizens.html)   
>  [ ✦ Citadel Locations ](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/citadel-locations.html)   
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ###  Starry AU Constellation Map (Interconnected characters & fics in this AU)
> 
>        
>  [ ✦ Ozzymadias Fic Webpage (art, playlists, & extras) ](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/ozzymandias.html)   
>  [ ✦ Starry AU Homepage ](https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/index.html)   
>  [✦ Weird Rick (C-137) ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/STARRYAU/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Weird+Rick+-+Character&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&collection_id=139130%20%20rel=)   
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ###  Extras for The Interconnected Starry Citadel AU 
> 
>        
>  [ ♬ Rick and Morty themed Playlists on Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/user/qgd6gt9y4l98ubsslngy6a3ue?si=7mx-Uuw0QhGcpylR_tgB9g)   
>  [⚠ Starry AU fanart (and artist credits) on Mastadon (18+) ](https://fandom.ink/@left_handed_rick)   
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ### Kudos & Comments = ❤


End file.
